


Nobody Else Invited

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: im just feeling everything at once [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Christmas, First fights, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned homophobic character, Omega Jung Sungchan, Omega Osaki Shotaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: In the center, surrounded by tissue paper, is a framed photo of their first kiss, taken by Jaemin at Jeno’s birthday party last April. They were both a little drunk and neither of them were expecting a photo op but the beta insisted it was going to be a staple in their relationship, and Sungchan is mostly happy but also a little salty that he was right.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: im just feeling everything at once [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001616
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Nobody Else Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some sungtaro, since I really liked their relationship in the bg of chenji’s fics. I know it’s not quite christmastime but it’s close enough. 
> 
> Title : Hands Off - Mothica

“What’s going on?” Sungchan asked as he approached a group of people, all crowded around a boy he’d never seen before. The boy had cute, puffy cheeks and chestnut brown hair, eyes wide with fear as he looked at the group. 

“He barely speaks any Korean, we can’t even get his name out of him.” Someone answered and Sungchan pushed himself to the front. He crouched next to where the boy was seated and carefully leaned over to look at his notebook. 

“What’s your name?” He asked in quiet, broken Japanese. The boy’s eyes lit up, meeting his. 

“Osaki Shotaro.” 

“Okay, Shotaro.” He turned to everyone else. “Now leave him alone.” As a well respected soccer player already, the others listened and dispersed from around the new boy and he finally relaxed against his seat. 

“Thank you.” He said in soft Korean, Sungchan smiling and nodding. He looked up when another boy joined them, standing quickly. 

“Yuta-hyung.” He said and the older smiled.

“Hey, I didn’t know you knew Taro.” 

“We just met.” Sungchan admitted. Shotaro got Yuta’s attention with a tug to his sleeve before speaking Japanese, the older boy nodding along. 

“Looks like what I’ve taught you has come in handy.” Yuta teased Sungchan, the younger boy chuckling. “Thank you for taking care of him. He’s having a hard time getting used to Korea.” Yuta hugged him gently. Sungchan nodded and smiled.

“I’ll see you around?” He asked in Japanese, Shotaro nodding. Yuta ruffled his hair before he ran off, already late for class. 

  
  
  


He learned from Yuta that Shotaro was a second year student who transferred from Japan and was living with him here. Yuta didn’t offer details about _why_ he transferred and Sungchan didn’t ask, not wanting to butt into his business. Yuta continued to teach him Japanese and Shotaro Korean and by the time he’d been in Korea for two months they could have a conversation in a mix of both languages, Yuta hovering to help them along. 

  
  


By four months he knew enough Korean that they could talk without Yuta and Sungchan walked him home from his dance practices every day. Sungchan had never really had many friends, even through high school, so he’s shocked at how quickly he became attached to the older boy, feeling empty the week he disappeared for his heat. 

  
  


He woke up a week later to his phone ringing, Shotaro looking sleepy and _rough_ but happy when he facetimed him. 

“ _Hey Channie!”_ He giggled and Sungchan wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his neck and inhale his warm, chocolate scent. 

“Hey Taro.” He smiled. “Heat finally over?” 

“ _Finally_ .” Shotaro groaned. “ _I think it actually tried to kill me this time.”_

“You say that every time.” Sungchan chuckled, the other omega pouting cutely. They talked for a minute before hanging up, Sungchan leaving his room to get food from his kitchen. 

“So when are you gonna tell him you like him?” 

“Probably never.” Sungchan sighed, walking past Jungwoo without even looking at the older boy. The older omega laughed and pat his back, ruffling his hair. 

“Don’t be so cryptic, Jinsung. You’d be surprised how life works out once you confess.” He grinned and hugged his boyfriend when the alpha entered the room. 

“Oh are we talking about Shotaro again?” Yukhei asked and Jungwoo nodded, Sungchan sighing as he heated up his food. 

“I’m not telling him I like him. He doesn’t even like me back.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why we have to have this conversation every day.” 

“We just want you to be happy.” Jungwoo said, hugging Sungchan and kissing the top of his head. 

“I am happy. I’m fine with staying his friend. I just want to be part of his life.” 

“And when he moves on because you took too long? What are you gonna do then?” 

“Cry.” Sungchan shrugged. “Stay his friend.” 

  
  


  * •••



  
  


“I’m so glad we met Jisung.” Shotaro says, Sungchan smiling. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked me all those months ago?” 

“I didn’t want to lose our friendship over some stupid feelings.” 

“Stupid feelings?” Shotaro frowns, sitting up and looking at him. 

“No- Taro that's not-“ He reaches for the elder when he stands up. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Are they still just some stupid feelings?” 

“Of course not- Taro-“ Sungchan stands when Shotaro starts to walk away, taking his hand. 

“I’m going home. _Don’t_ follow me.” Shotaro says, shaking him off before stalking out the front door to Sungchan’s apartment. 

  
  


Shotaro ignores his texts and Yuta crosses his arms with a cold look when he shows up at their apartment, even Jisung suffering some sort of cold shoulder from the elder omega. 

“You hurt him, Jinsung.” Jungwoo says, rubbing Sungchan’s back as he cries on the couch after a week. “You guys have only been together a few months, everything is still fresh and new. You have to give yourselves time to get used to the transition from friends to lovers. Fighting is part of that.” 

“I don’t want to lose him. I’ll even go back to just being friends if that’s what he wants. I just want him to talk to me.” 

“Oh, it would kill you to go back to just being friends.” 

“I don’t CARE!” Sungchan huffs. “I just want my best friend back. However I can get him.” Jungwoo’s reply is cut off by a knock on the door, Yukhei opening it with a frown. 

“Oh, hyung.” He says, letting Yuta in. 

“Shotaro is making himself sick over you.” Yuta says to Sungchan, sitting next to him. “But I know you’re hurting too.” He rubs his back. “Come on. I’ll take you to him.” 

  
  


“If you hurt him again-“

“I won’t.” Sungchan sniffles, wiping his eyes as Yuta unlocks the apartment door. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen. He’s in his room.” Yuta says, both of them stopping to take their shoes off. Sungchan makes his way down the familiar hallway to Shotaro’s room, gently knocking. He opens the door when he doesn’t get an answer, heart clenching when he sees the other omega asleep. When he gets closer he sees the elder is dressed in one of his shirts, the plush otter Sungchan bought him on their third date clutched tightly to his chest. His eyes are puffy and his cheeks are still wet, tears still dancing along his lashline . Sungchan sits on the ground next to the bed and leans his head against it, relaxed for the first time in a week by the smell of chocolate dancing in the air. His hand finds Shotaro’s on its own, holding onto him as he holds the plushie. 

He wakes up when Shotaro wakes up, the elder shifting to sit in the corner of his bed as far away as possible.

“Why are you here?” He asks, voice rough even after he coughs and clears his throat. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sungchan says, moving to kneel on the ground instead. “What I said… what I said was something I had convinced myself before. When it was just me pining after my best friend, I told myself it was stupid and I was going to ruin us by having feelings, so I never said anything. I had to convince myself of this in order to keep my mouth shut because all I wanted to do was treat you like the prince you are but I didn’t want to lose you as a friend by being selfish. It was selfish of me to want more when I already had you so close.” 

“Sungchan.” Shotaro whispers. “Sit on the bed with me.” The elder takes his hand when he does so, sighing. “I wish I had known sooner, how you felt, because I realize now how you had been trying to tell me before.” His voice is still rough, nearly unrecognizable to Sungchan and he wants to cry just hearing it. “I overreacted a bit last week, but I know this will bring us closer.” 

“You reacted just the right way. I hurt you, Taro, and I’m so sorry.” 

“It’ll be alright, Channie.” Shotaro smiles, crawling into Sungchan’s lap and pressing his face into his neck. The younger boy does the same, inhaling Shotaro’s scent. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Sungchan sighs, tears choking him up as he breathes like he’s never going to smell him ever again. 

  
  
  


Christmastime - unsurprisingly - comes with the smell of sweets and candy, Sungchan put to ease by the constant breeze of chocolate wafting through the air. Though, that could just be Shotaro’s scent lingering on his jacket from when he spent the night the night before. 

Chenle brings Jisung home with him for the holidays, Yuta disappearing with his boyfriend and Jungwoo dragging Yukhei to his parent’s house. Sungchan isn’t sure about Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin but doesn’t press, never sure what’s going on with the three of them. 

“Taro.” Sungchan asks quietly as they’re sipping hot chocolate, curled under a blanket on the older boy’s couch watching a movie. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you wanna come home with me for Christmas?” Sungchan has been thinking about it for weeks but now that he’s days away from leaving to visit his parents, he knows he won’t last without Shotaro and doesn’t want to leave the boy alone for the holidays. 

“What?” The older turns to him, movie forgotten. 

“I don’t want to leave you here alone, and I'd love to take you home to my family. I know they’ll adore you as much as I do.” Sungchan gushes, setting his mug down and cupping Shotaro’s face with his warm palms. “You don’t have to, I just don’t want to be away from you that long, and I definitely don’t want you to be here alone. I was going to ask you sooner but I didn’t know if you’d want to and- mm.” Shotaro cuts him off with a kiss, giggling softly. 

“I’d love to come with you, Channie.” He grins, Sungchan sighing in relief and hugging him tightly. “I’d go anywhere with you.” 

  
  
  


There’s already a crowd of people at Sungchan’s house when their Uber pulls up, making Shotaro‘a scent turn a little sour as he gets nervous. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Sungchan says, taking his hand. “It’ll be fine.” Shotaro nods and squeezes his hand, walking in behind him when he pushes the front door open. The younger is immediately tackled in a hug by a woman but he refuses to give in as Shotaro tries to pull his hand away. “Ma.” He smiles, pulling the elder closer. “This is Shotaro.” His mom’s eyes trail down to their linked fingers and back up to the foreign boy, grin breaking across her face. 

“Welcome home.” She says and Sungchan has to hug the boy as tears immediately spring to his eyes. He tries to apologize but his mom waves him off, hugging him once the younger lets go of him. 

“Sungchan has told me all about you.” He hears his mom tell Shotaro later, grinning as he enters the kitchen. 

“All good things, I hope.” Shotaro mumbles and Sungchan’s mom laughs. 

“There’s only good things to tell.” Sungchan says, kissing Shotaro’s cheek. 

“Oh, you boys are like that?” A fourth voice interrupts and they all look to the kitchen entrance to see Sungchan’s aunt - his mother’s sister - standing in the entry with a look of disgust on her face. “It’s enough that you’re both boys, but both omegas too?” She scoffs and Sungchan can feel Shotaro shrink in his arms, curling closer to him for protection. 

“Leave my house right now.” His mom says and they don’t hear the rest of the conversation as she shoves her out of the house. 

“I’m sorry, Taro.” He whispers, the other omega nodding. 

“Not your fault.” He whispers back. 

“I’m sorry boys.” His mother apologizes when she renters the kitchen. “I didn’t know she was like that.” She rubs both of their backs and Sungchan feels Shotaro relax slightly. 

His mom lets them share his childhood room so when they all retire for the night, Shotaro curls into his arms silently for nearly an hour until Sungchan breaks it. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Your mom is so nice.” Shotaro says softly, hand drawing shapes on Sungchan’s chest. “She told me she screamed when you told her we were finally together.” 

“She was more excited than Jungwoo, I think.” Sungchan chuckles, running his fingers through Shotaro’s hair and noting the way his scent sweetens at the touch. “I am sorry about my aunt-“ 

“It’s not your fault, and I guarantee my family wouldn’t have even let you through the door knowing you’re an omega.” Shotaro sighs, kissing Sungchan’s knuckles. “Hell I’m not sure they’d let me back in.” 

“Shotaro.” Sungchan says quietly and the older looks at him in panic as he hasn’t used his full name since they met. “You’ll always have a family here with me.” 

“I’ll always have family with you.” Shotaro smiles, kissing the younger omega gently. 

  
  


His aunt is uninvited from Christmas as per his mother, both boys waking up to her gently shaking them. 

“Hey, I made breakfast, and everyone will be here soon, if you two want to shower or anything.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Sungchan says softly, turning to Shotaro to see him already falling back to sleep on his shoulder. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” His mom smiles, kissing his forehead before leaving and shutting the door behind her. 

“Taro.” Sungchan whispers, gently shaking the elder. He sighs and nods, rubbing his face against Sungchan’s chest. 

“I’m up.” He yawns. “I could use a shower.” He mumbles in Japanese, making Sungchan laugh. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He says, kissing the top of his head. Shotaro gives him a sleepy grin and pushes up for a kiss before sitting up. “You can wear one of my Christmas shirts, mom will be ecstatic to see you joining the tradition.” 

“Okay, I will.” The elder nods and Sungchan smiles as he goes downstairs to help his mom finish breakfast after getting dressed.

“I’m so glad you brought him.” She says to him and he smiles. 

“I am too.” 

She squeals and squishes Shotaro’s cheeks when he comes downstairs in one of Sungchan’s old Christmas shirts. 

“That was his favorite for years.” 

“Oh, I can go change-“

“No.” Sungchan and his mom say at the same time. 

“I like it even better on you.” He says, hugging the elder boy as he blushes. 

Sungchan has never had such an eventful Christmas, surrounded by family and with Shoarto’s scent in his nose, sweetened by the mood. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything.” The Japanese boy says when his boyfriend’s mom sets a box in his lap. 

“It’s tradition.” She says and he opens the box to reveal a Christmas themed shirt. “Though Sungchan seems to like you wearing his own.” She says, her son blushing and looking away. 

“Thank you.” Shotaro smiles, gasping when Sungchan sets another box in his lap. “I didn’t bring my gift for you.” He pouts at the younger boy.

“I have another one for you at the house.” Sungchan chuckles. 

“But I only got you one thing.” 

“Just open it, Taro.” Sungchan laughs, hugging the elder’s shoulders and watching him open the box. In the center, surrounded by tissue paper, is a framed photo of their first kiss, taken by Jaemin at Jeno’s birthday party last April. They were both a little drunk and neither of them were expecting a photo op but the beta insisted it was going to be a staple in their relationship, and Sungchan is mostly happy but also a little salty that he was right. Shotaro gasps when he sees it, one hand moving to trace the features of the younger boy’s face through the glass. 

“Sungchan.” He sighs, looking up at him to see him smiling but holding his breath in anticipation. “I love it. Jaemin-hyung is going to be so happy.” Sungchan feels like all eyes are in them as he kisses the elder’s forehead, glancing to his mother to see tears forming in her eyes. They all start cleaning up afterwards, Shotaro dragging Sungchan to the room to ‘put the picture away.’ 

“Taro-“ he starts but Shotaro doesn’t let him finish, hugging him tightly and so suddenly it knocks the breath out of him. 

“Channie, I love it.” He says, nuzzling into the younger's chest.

“I love you.” Sungchan replies, Shotaro tensing in his arms before pulling back. 

“You what?” He already has tears in his eyes and Sungchan smiles. 

“I’ve made you cry so much this week.” He says, cupping his face and brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. “But if you want me to say it again, I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. You’re my best friend and my boyfriend and I’m so stupid for you it’s not even funny.” 

“Sungchannie.” Shotaro sighs, grabbing Sungchan’s wrist gently. 

“You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready. You don’t ever have to say it back. I just wanted to say it. Out loud.” 

“Sungchan, have you spoken to Yuta since it became christmastime?” 

“No?” Sungchan frowns, confused as to why the elder’s roommate is being brought up. 

“I’ve lit so many peppermint candles in my room, he won’t go in.” Shotaro giggles. “It’s the only way I can sleep anymore. I can’t sleep without you, I can’t think about anything but you, I can’t see straight if we’re apart too long.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m so in love with you I thought you’d never say it back.” 

“Here we are, I guess.” Sungchan smiles, leaning in and kissing him gently. They pull away when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Boys? Lunch is ready.” 

“Okay, Ma. We’ll be right down.” Sungchan smiles. “I love you.” He says in Japanese, Shotaro laughing and repeating it back. 

  
  


**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Again, let me know in the comments what you’d like to see next for this series! I’ll add more members too as they fit into the stories.
> 
> I hope you guys liked my addition of Yuta and Jungwoo as their roommates.
> 
> As always, I’m on Twitter @ younseasons


End file.
